NejiTen
by PANDAxROCKER810
Summary: Neji asks Tenten about her parents and an anoyying fan girl showes up and Tenten tells her off


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Team Gai was training as usual and Neji and Tenten were sparing. She'd throw weapons he'd use his rotation. Around noon the two decided to stop and rest for lunch, while eating Neji started a conversation. "Tenten, why haven't I ever met your parents?" Tenten's face dropped at the question. She hadn't told anyone of her parent's cruelness and left her alone. 'Should I tell him?' Tenten was confused. She decided to tell him and hope he wouldn't get to angry. "Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

Neji nodded and allowed her to continue. "Alright my parents abandon me when I was 2 so I don't know where they are." "Do you mean they died or" Tenten cut him off "No they dropped me off with the Hokage." 'Wow I never would have thought that Tenten would have no parents yet she's so happy' "Uh Tenten can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Even though your parents left you your still so happy why? When my dad died I was devastated." "Yeah that's true but I never look at the bad things in life only the good." "Oh I see, but are you upset about the fact that you never knew them." "Nope not at all. It's their fault for ditching me and hey I don't care." Neji knew she was lying and he hated it. Tenten looked down with hurt in her eyes and not wanting Neji to find out she suggested going back to training. "Neji shouldn't we go back to training?" Neji walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug. He whispered in her ear "Tenten its okay to feel upset about your parents. You can cry if you need to." Tenten was shocked Neji Hyuuga THE Neji Hyuuga saying it was OKAY to cry. "Neji won't you think I'm weak then?" "No, there's no reason not to admit your feelings on something this upsetting." Tenten hugged Neji back and cried, hard. Neji lead her over to a tree and sat her down and him next to her. Neji had one hand on her back rubbing it comfortingly and Tenten's head was on his shoulder. Just behind a tree stood Neji's biggest fan girl, and boy was she pissed. She stomped over to the pair and was about to yell when Tenten asked "Who are you? And why are you here?" "I'm Neji's biggest fan girl and I'm here to ask out Neji. Who are you? Some ninja I see. I feel bad for Neji having a teammate who's as ugly and weak you are." Tenten smirked which confused both the girl and Neji. "You think I'm weak? Hell no! I'm way stronger than you ya little bitch. And FYI I don't really care how I look. I prefer to be a ninja than be pretty. You'll probably don't know shit about Neji or how to be a ninja do you?" "N-no." "Yeah that's what I thought the day Neji goes out with you is the day that you become a ninja and I know that's no gonna happen. Do you know my nickname?" Girl shakes head. "Yeah it's the Weapon Mistress of Konoha. And I was given that name because I have perfect aim and I can hurl thousands of weapons at you in seconds. Not go and fix your hair before I murder your ass!" "You wouldn't dare." "Watch me" Tenten pulls out a scroll and summons a katana and points in an inch away from her nose. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" The girl runs away screaming for dear life. Tenten looks over and sees Neji trying not to laugh. "Neji go ahead and laugh I wont tell." Neji nodded and started laughing hard. "Where did all that anger come from Tenten?" Neji asked as he stopped laughing. "I turned all my sadness into anger and let it out on her. Plus that bitch had it coming." Neji nodded in agreement and Tenten sat back down next to Neji. Neji tapped Tenten on the shoulder and when she turned towards him he kissed her. Tenten's eyes shot open at the sudden contact but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. The two stayed like that till their lungs screamed for air. Pulling away and panting slightly Tenten smiled at Neji and laid her head on his shoulder. "Neji why'd you kiss me?" "That's easy, I can't stand to see you upset and I was thanking you for getting rid of that bitch." Tenten giggled and kissed him again. 'Thanks for abandoning me now I don't need you I've got Neji.'

**AUTHORS COMMENT: R&R and enjoy**


End file.
